Forever
by Volterra
Summary: Si Bella continue de vivre, c'est grâce à Edward, son meilleur ami. Pourtant, quand celui-ci lui annonce qu'il part à Boston et qu'elle ne le reverra plus jamais, tout s'écroule. Le pire, c'est qu'au fond d'elle, Bella sait qu'elle l'aime.
1. Adieux

**Chapitre 1**

**Adieux**

* * *

Edward partait. Edward, mon meilleur ami, partait. La personne que je chérissait certainement le plus au monde après mes parents partait. J'avais conscience que cela finirait par arriver, que nous n'allions sûrement pas passer nos vies ensembles. Mais je devais admettre que je n'étais pas prête. Edward était une sorte de « béquille émotionnelle » pour moi. Nous nous connaissions depuis que nous avions dix et nous ne nous étions plus jamais quittés depuis ce jour. Or, aujourd'hui, nous nous rapprochions tout deux des dix sept ans.

Il avait toujours été là pour moi, et j'avais moi aussi été là pour lui. En quelques sortes. Je ne pouvait concevoir ma vie sans lui. Sans le voir tout les matins m'attendre devant ma maison afin de m'emmener au lycée. Sans le voir tout les midis avec un plateau charger de nourriture que nous nous partagions.

Il y avait certes les ragots. L'on était tellement proche lui et moi, que bon nombre de gens pensait que nous étions ensembles. Mais nous nous en fichions. Le plus important, c'était nous.

Mais aujourd'hui, Edward partait. Il m'avait jurer de m'écrire, de m'appeler, mais je savais qu'il le ferai pendant un mois, puis qu'il s'en lasserai. Et qu'il finirait par m'oublier. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'oublie. Je ne voulais pas l'oublier. Je voulais qu'il reste. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi.

Mais cela était impossible. Il déménageait avec sa famille à Boston. Et moi, je restait comme une conne à Phoenix. Je savais que c'était la dernière fois de ma vie que je le verrai. Demain, il serait à Boston, à trois mille kilomètres de Phoenix. À l'autre but des États-Unis.

Il m'avait annoncer, il y a déjà un mois, qu'il déménageait. Son père, le docteur Carlisle Cullen, avait reçu une de ses propositions «qu'on ne refuse pas» et lui et toute sa famille, Edward avec, prenait l'avion ce soir pour Boston.

Il ne reviendrai pas. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne reviendrai pas. Et moi, je n'avais vraiment aucune raison de partir pour Boston. Ma mère détestait le froid. Et selon elle, il faisait affreusement froid à Boston.

Je devais donc me résoudre à continuer ma vie minable sans Edward Cullen. Sans mon meilleur ami.

-_ Bella ? Bella_ ? Edward me secouait doucement par le bras. Il avait l'air d'attendre une réponse. Une réponse à une question que je n'avais pas écoutée.

- _Pardon. Tu disais ?_

_- Rien. Ce n'est rien. Nous y sommes._

En effet, devant la voiture se dressait ma maison, et je maudissait à présent celle-ci d'être aussi proche du lycée.

- _Déjà ?_

_- Oui déjà. Je ne veux pas te jeter dehors, mais je doit me dépêcher de rentrer chez moi. J'ai mes cartons à faire._

_- Reste. Je t'en prie._

Et voilà. Ces mots m'avaient échapper. Je m'étais retenue depuis un mois de les prononcer, changeant de sujet dés que je les entaient arriver. Je m'était jurée d'être forte. Je ne voulais pas le supplier. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer combien j'étais attachée à lui. Or, c'est exactement ce que je venais de faire. De plus, Edward n'avais pas le choix.

- _Pourquoi _?

Je savais précisément ce qu'il voulait que je dise. Tant pis, si cela pouvait le faire rester, je le lui dirais.

- _Je t'aime._

Il le savait. Cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Il le savait même depuis longtemps. Il le savait, alors que moi, je me mentait. Je m'était toujours dit que Edward n'était qu'un ami. Je m'était menti à moi-même. Edward était bien plus qu'un ami. Et c'était pour cela que je n'arrivai pas à me faire au fait qu'il puisse partir. Oui, j'aimais Edward. J'aimais mon meilleur ami. Et je me fichai de ce qui allait suivre.

- _Je t'aime aussi. Hélas cela ne change rien._

_- Reste._

Il se rapprocha lentement. Ses lèvres ne furent plus qu'a quelques centimètres des miennes. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur la pointe de ma langue. Je ou lire dans ses prunelles incandescentes qu'il en avait envie encore plus que moi. Mais nous doutions tout les deux. Avec ce qui allait suivre, nous ne tarderont que plus a poursuivre le fil de notre existence. Cela allait être douloureux. Mais j'en avait bien trop envie pour l'empêcher. Et lui aussi. Franchissant les quelques millimètres qui nous séparaient, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis murmura mon nom à chaque fois qu'il rompait notre baiser afin de reprendre de l'air.

C'était un instant magique. La terre entière venait de s'arrêter afin que nous laisser pleinement vivre ce fabuleux moment.

Le soleil allait se coucher. Il allait partir. Je n'allai plus jamais le voir. Plus jamais. Cette idée me rendis encore plus hystérique Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Elles vinrent finir leur course sur sa clavicule. Pourtant, cela ne changea rien à l'instant. Nous nous bougions plus d'un pouce. Enfin, nous nous détachâmes. Je ne pu le regarder en face. Je venais de me gâcher l'existence pour de longs mois çà venir. Je savais que je ne l'oublierais pas. N'osant rien dire, je pris mes affaires et sortit dehors, dans la chaleur suffocante de l'Arizona. Le soleil venait de se coucher, mais la chaleur n'avait faibli en rien.

Au moment de claquer la portière, il se pencha et murmura faiblement, ne doutant pourtant pas que je l'eusse entendu :

- _Je suis désolé. Adieu_.

Je claquai la porte le plus férocement que je pouvais, et me mis à courir vers mon imposante maison. Je ne m'aperçut ma que j'ouvris la porte, ni que je montais les escaliers. La seule chose dont je m'aperçut, ce fut mon corps entrer en contact avec mon lit. Puis les larmes douloureuses couler le long de mes joues. De lourds sanglots naissaient au fond de ma gorge. C'était fini. Je ne le reverrai plus.

Je passai la nuit à pleurer, ne pris même pas la peine de descendre manger ou de me déshabiller. Je ne m'aperçut pas non plus quand je fini par m'endormir.

Je me retrouvai sur un pont. Un vieux pont en pierre. Il faisait nuit. Où du moins, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Au loin, je voyais une jungle imposante, faites de lianes et de chutes d'eaux. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. La nature restait silencieuse. Je me penchai au bord du pont. En dessous, il n'y avait rien. Le néant. La mort.

Pourtant, quand je vis Edward s'approcher de moi, je réussi à voir dans ses yeux l'espoir. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Il y aurait toujours de l'espoir. Même pour moi.

Edward marcha lentement jusqu'à moi. Il posa se main sur ma joue, me regardai intensément. Presque aussi intensément que tout à l'heure, dans la voiture, quand il attendait que je lui dise que je l'aimais. Sauf que cette fois, je ne dit rien. Mes mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

Il pris un air déçu. Il baissa les yeux, et se retourna. Je voulais le suivre, lui dire de ne pas m'abandonner. De rester avec moi? J'étais prête à tout pour ça. Mais mon corps refusait de bouger.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers l'autre extrémité du pont. Il monta sur le rebord. Je ne saisissait pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il se retourna.

- _C'est fini Bella._

Je ne pourrai jamais vous décrirais jamais avec exactitude le regard qu'il me lançai à ce moment là. On pouvais lire un immense sentiment de frustration. De l'envie également. Mais quelque chose de plus fort dominait ces deux choses.

De la fierté. Au fond de lui, Edward était fier. Heureux. Mais il cherchait à me dire quelque chose. Il voulait absolument me faire comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel. Je ne parvenait pas à saisir.

Il sauta du pont. C'était fini. Je venais de le perdre.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. En poussant le hurlement le plus fort que je pouvais émettre.

Oui, c'était bien fini. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas une fin qui me convenait.

* * *

**Petite précision, le rêve, c'est un rêve que je n'arrète pas de faire. Bien sur dans mon rêve, il n'y a ni Bella, ni Edward. Mais je trouvais que ce rêve faisait bien dans l'histoire.**

**J'ai vraiment hâte de connaitre vos impressions. **

**Volterra**


	2. Souvenirs

**Chapitre 2**

**Appel**

* * *

Devant mes yeux émerveillés se dressait les chantiers imposants de la ville en construction. c'était une sorte de rituel pour moi. Je savais que, cachée au milieu des gravas et des tuyaux rouillés, il y avait très peu de chance pour que quelqu'un puisse m'apercevoir, et c'est certainement la chose que je trouvais la plus drôle dans le fait de rester des heures accroupie au milieu des décombres poussiéreux. Je voulais attendre le bon moment. Quand le soleil commencerait à descendre sur l'horizon polluée, baignant les constructions inachevées de sa gracieuse lumière, cela deviendrait fabuleux. La lumière serait féerique.

Je sortis délicatement l'appareil sa housse, et plaçai l'objectif de façon à prendre la grue inutilisée qui se dressait devant moi au premier plan, et de mettre le convoi de camions qui déblayaient le chantier à l'arrière.

Au loin, j'apercevais mes tours incomplètes qui se dressaient vers le ciel ternis. J'apercevais les trous béants creusés dans le sol sablonneux. J'apercevais la vie peu à peu s'étendre, à mesure de la descente du soleil brulant.

Faisant la mise au point, je ne jugeai pas utile d'utiliser le zoom, préférant prendre le champ le plus large possible, quitte à la recadrer après si nécessaire. Je pressais plusieurs fois d'affiler le petit bouton situé au dessus de l'appareil, immortalisant la scène. Un bruit mécanique retentit. Un bruit que j'adorais.

En deux ans, j'avais beaucoup changé. J'avais sacrifié mes longs cheveux bruns, au profil d'une coupe plus courte et plus pratique. Je savais apprécier le fait de fermer les yeux et de sentir le souffle tiède du vent sur mon visage. Je pouvais rester des heures ainsi. Avant, pareil agissement me serais apparu futile, et aurait été pour moi une perte de temps. À présent, j'aimais à le faire.

J'arrivais parfois à retrouver la bonne vieille Bella, mais jugeait cela inutile. Il fallait accepter le changement. J'avais laisser ma vie et mes souvenirs derrière moi. J'avais grandi. Les notes crées par le piano de mon enfance resteront à jamais dans ma mémoire. Plus aucune musique n'en sort maintenant, cette période est à jamais révolue et la source en est tarie. Mais j'avais fait mon deuil, j'avais accepter le changement.

Edward faisait parti de mon enfance. J'avais accepter qu'ils s'en aillent tout les deux. À la place, j'avais ouvert en grand la porte au changement. Car maintenant, je ne serais plus jamais seule. Et je n'avais pas peur.

Replaçant une mèche folle derrière mon oreille, je levai les yeux au ciel. J'y vis l'espoir. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Je pris une dernière photo, puis me relevait. C'était fabuleux. Comme je l'avais prédit, ces photos allaient être magnifiques.

Une nouvelle fois, le soleil vint se coucher sur l'horizon. Une nouvelle journée venait de s'éteindre. Une journée semblables à toutes les autres. Encore une fois, je ne savais pas de quoi mon demain serait fait, mais je n'en avais pas peur. En avoir peur serait tourner le dos à sa nature. Tourner le dos à son humanité. Avoir peur du renouveau était une fatalité. Les humains avaient besoin de renouveau, et de cela plus qu'autre chose.

Me relevant du tas de sable sur lequel je m'étais installée, je m'époussetai brièvement, puis tournais le dos au paysage qui auparavant m'avait émerveillé. Savoir faire cela aussi, c'était grandir. Les choses ne sont pas éternelles. Ce paysage en était la preuve. Il demandait d'une certaine lumière, d'une certaine clarté. Sans ça, il n'était pas aussi beau. Chaque chose à besoin d'une autre pour pouvoir être, c'était cela ma philosophie. Je regagnais rapidement ma voiture, rentrais chez moi pour développer les photos.

Quand cela fut fait, je m'assis sur mon canapé, une tasse de café fumant entre les mains. Je savais apprécier chaque seconde de la vie, j'avais appris à le faire. J'étais fière de le faire. Je regardais les infos.

En quelques mois, ma vie avait totalement changée. Maintenant, j'appartenais aux privilégiés qui pouvait fréquenter Brown, j'étais élève là-bas. Je me plaisais la bas. J'avais de bonnes notes, des amis, un toit où dormir, une voiture, … Je ne manquais de rien.

La période où j'étais amie avec Edward m'étais loin. Il n'étais plus rien pour moi. La période où je l'aimais été révolue.

Je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais. Comme je l'avais prédit, nous nous étions échanger quelques lettres, puis nous nous étions lassés au bout de quelques mois. De là, je n'eus plus jamais aucunes nouvelles de lui. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Mon téléphone sonna, me tirant de mes rêveries. Je levai les yeux à la pendule. Vingt et une heure trente. Qui diable cela pouuvait t'il être ? Je pris l'appareil et le porta à mon oreille.

- "_Allô _?", dit-je, d'une voix félée.

Je n'entendis que le bruit d'une respiration, puis le caractéristique bruit d'une comunication coupée. Etrange. L'appel était passer en numéro masqué, je ne pouvais donc rappeler. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas en outre-mesure. Si l'on désirais vraiment me parler, la personne rapellerait.

Quand à moi, pour le moment, il était l'heure d'aller me coucher. Je me relevais du canapé, quand le téléphone sonna une seconde fois. Intriquée, je décrochais.

- _Oui_ ?

Toujours rien.

- _Qui est-ce_ ? continuais-je

La communication fut une seconde fois coupée. Cela commencer vraiment à être bizarre.

Une fois dans mon lit, j'oubliais totalemet l'incident du téléphone, et m'endormis en quelques secondes.

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre poster. J'attend vos impressions. **

**Reviews :)**

**Volterra**


	3. Ultime meurtre

**Chapitre 3**

**Ultime meurtre**

* * *

Il était à présent à une quinzaines de mètres de moi, et se dirigeaient lentement vers le parking, avec un étrange regard sombre et inquiétant.

Tout, dans sa posture et dans ses gestes trahissait chez lui une différence significative par rapport aux reste de la population. Ses yeux, rouges intenses, offraient à la perfection frustration et désespoir.

L'intensité de ce regard fit renaître chez moi une sentiment de peur. Celle d'un étudiant, consultant les résultats d'un examen de la plus haute importance, celle d'un soldant, partant au front, se demandant s'il reverrait un jour femme et enfants, celle d'une proie face à son ultime prédateur, le peur en entier et dans toute sa complexité.

Ce sentiment est humain dira-t-on, mais croyez le ou non, l'on ne s'attend pas à retrouver un tel sentiment en scrutant les prunelles de la personne qui a égayer votre enfance et bercer vos rêves les plus secrets.

À un moment, je crus même distinguer un faible regard dans ma direction, comme si il vérifiait que je le suivais toujours, et, constatant que c'était le cas, il eut un autre de ses petits sourires méprisant assez caractéristiques.

Arrivé à son but, c'est-à-dire l'un des recoins les plus sombres du parking, il s'a définitivement et m'observa.

Pour confirmer mes craintes, il s'exécuta prestement à me rejoindre, ce qui ne lui pris que trois enjambées. Il prit alors une mèche de mes cheveux entre son pouce et son index, et me chuchota à l'oreille, la voix paisible :

- _Ravi de t'avoir enfin revu, Bella. Ne m'en veux pas, considère juste que tu t'est retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. La chance, vois-tu, n'est qu'une preuve supplémentaire de la triste bêtise humaine, et qui ne sert qu'à se rassurer sur son sort, qui, soit dit en passant, est bien trop souvent un défi lancer au destin. Dit toi juste que le tien était de finir gisante dans un parking._

À présent, sa voix mélodieuse trahissait des accents de pure démence, et sûrement de maladie mentale. Comme si il avait entendu ce que je pensais, il ajouta :

- _Tu me diras que je suis fou. Et moi je te répondrais que vivre n'est qu'une folie. Adieu, _rajouta-t-il.

J'aurais dû avoir peur, et même être terrorisée, cependant, je ne parvenais pas à ressentir autre chose que de la fascination devant les yeux du prédateur.

Souvent, on dit qu'avant de mourir, l'on voit sa vie entière défiler devant ses yeux. À présent, la seule chose que je voyais, ou plutôt entendais, c'était le souffle hiératique et frais du garçon sur mon cou.

Je voyais ses yeux incandescents lire au plus profond de mon âme, comme si il se plongeais dans le film de ma vie. Celui de ma vie sans lui.

Afin de retarder la triste échéance, celle de ma mort, je demandais :

- _Pourquoi ? _

_-J'en ai besoin_, se justifia-t-il, presque. Ce ne fut qu'à cet unique instant que je pus lire la folie briller dans ses yeux. Comme si il était torturé par des choses que l'on ne pouvait comprendre.

Je sentis deux choses acérées plonger dans le creux de mon coup, et une vive douleur s'emparer de mon cœur, qui battait avec plus de difficulté au fil des secondes. À présent, il ne me regardait plus. Mon corps réagit bien plus vite que mon esprit, d'abord je ne compris pas pourquoi le sol tournoyait ni d'où venait le rugissement sinistre qui emplissait mes tympans.

Mon esprit s'activait à comprendre ce que mon corps avait déjà compris. Le sol prit alors une inclinaison étrange.

Juste avant de s'enfuir, Edward se pencha à mon oreille, et murmura :

_- C'est fini, Bella_.

Puis il s'enfuit en courant vers la vie. Cette fois, c'était moi qui subissait la mort.

Le front couvert de sueur, je me réveillai en sursaut, au beau milieu de la nuit. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Un cauchemar malheureusement affreusement réaliste.

Je sentait que ce rêve n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar, mais trop épuisée pour réfléchir d'avantage, je me rendormi aussitôt.

Avez-vous déjà eu des sentiments de « déjà vu » ? Avez-vous déjà vécu quelque chose que vous êtes certain d'avoir déjà fait ? Ce sentiment ne vous est certainement pas inconnu ? À moi non plus. C'est même extrêmement déroutant. Sauf que qu'en c'est une vie entière que l'on a l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu, ce n'est pas la même chose. J'avais de cette façon déjà « vécu » ce rêve, je savais d'avance qu'une telle chose était impossible, mais je n'arrivais à me sortir de la tête que ce sort pouvait m'être destiner. Le regard vague, les pensées captivées par mon rêve de la veille, je n'avais pas vu la matinée passée. Pourquoi avais-je rêver d'Edward ? Qu'était-il pour moi ? Un inconnu. Rien d'autre qu'une page vide. Une page tournée. Parfois je me disais que j'avais fini par faire mon deuil de lui. Il était mort pour moi. Cela, je pouvais l'accepter. Ce que je n'aurais pu jamais faire en me rendant à l'évidence : il n'avait pas besoin de moi dans sa vie. Il l'a passerait loin de moi. Il m'avait oublier. Je devenait une étrangère. Le plus triste c'est que je ne savais même pas si j'étais toujours capable de le reconnaître dans la rue si je l'avais devant moi.

Mais la véritable question était : pourquoi avait t-il pris cette « forme » dans mon rêve. Pourquoi venait t-il me hanter et prendre ma vie. Voler mon âme. Boire mon sang. C'était incompréhensible. Impossible. Les rêves n'appartiennent pas à la réalité mais peuvent s'en inspirer. Or, je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi j'avais rêver d'Edward alors que cela faisait deux ans que je ne l'avais pas revu, et pourquoi j'avais rêver qu'il me suçait le sang. Mais mes questions, je le savais, resteraient à jamais sans réponses.

Le soir même, j'entrepris de faire une recherche au nom d'Edward Cullen sur un moteur de recherche de personnes. C'était puérile et idiot, et je savais que j'allais être fortement déçue, mais je ne pu m'en empêcher. Peut être allais-je ainsi apprendre qu'il avait ouvert des chambres d'hôtes dans le Montana et qu'il s'était récemment marier à une de ses fermières du coin.

Mais j'étais finalement bien loin du compte. Edward était mort dans un accident de voiture il y avait déjà un an et demi.

* * *

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard impardonnable et pour la courtesse de ce chapitre. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Mais je crois que ce chapitre est l'événement décisif qui commence véritablement ma fic. Celui la, ou celui d'après. A +**

**REviEwS**

**Volterra**


	4. Prise de conscience

**Chapitre 4**

**Prise de conscience**

* * *

Ça en devenait presque logique. Edward avait cesser de me répondre du jour au lendemain. Moi, je m'étais attendue à ce jour, et je n'avais pas réfléchi plus que ça. J'avais accepter la triste réalité, enfin la mienne. Mais la vrai réalité était qu'il était mort. Il n'appartenait plus à ce monde. Maintenant je m'étais fait une promesse, j'allais une bonne fois pour toute arrêter de me soucier de l'existence d'Edward Cullen.

En larmes, je constatais que je parlais comme s'il était toujours vivant. Je ne le reverrais plus. Je savais que je n'avais jamais accepter de faire mon deuil de sa présence à mes cotés. Ce qui me faisait tenir, c'est qu'il était toujours possible, même si les chances que cela se réalise n'étaient pas de mon coté, de le croiser un jour par hasard dans la rue. Mais maintenant cela devenait impossible. Je devais faire mon véritable deuil de lui. Ce que je n'était pas prête à faire.

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus catastrophiques de mon existence. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me mettais dans de tels état. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward avait pris tant d'importance dans ma vie. Pendant deux ans, j'avais cru l'avoir oublier, mais finalement j'étais bien loin du compte.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Une chose était sûre, ma vie n'avait plus de sens. Elle en devenait illogique. Moi qui avait passer tant de temps a me soucier de rester une personne à la fois saine d'esprit que fidèle à elle même, je venais tristement de me rendre compte que ce combat n'avait servi à rien. Qu'importe, je payais maintenant ce que j'avais enfouis au plus profond de moi même. Si j'avais oser l'affronter, il y a deux ans, ma vie n'aurait pas été ainsi.

La vie c'est prendre des risques. Une phrase tellement vraie que je fus ébranlée par sa force soudaine. C'était donc ça. Tout s'expliquait. Oui, maintenant la réalité s'imposait : je fuyais les risques. J'avais temps chercher à le faire que je ne m'en était pas rendue compte en outre mesure. Après tout, une autre chose venait de s'imposer à moi : ne pas connaître le bonheur, c'était se tenir, et à jamais, loin du malheur. C'était triste à avouer, mais tellement vrai.

Et dire que j'avais du attendre la mort de Edward pour m'en rendre compte. J'en devenais détestable. Je me haïssais à l'instant présent. Mais je n'avais d'autre choix que d'accepter. L'acceptation. Oui, c'était ça. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Reprendre le fil de ma vie, et oublier. Tout oublier. Tout, même jusqu'à son existence. De toute façon, maintenant ça n'allais pas être ardu. J'avais cette fois un véritable deuil à faire. Le deuil de sa vie. Le deuil de la mienne.

« _Chère Bella,_

_J'aurais temps voulu que tous ces moments aient eu un sens. Que la réalité surpasse le rêve. J'aurais aimé y croire. Ne pas avoir peur. Me laisser bercer par la musique ou te trouver dans mon cœur. J'aurais temps aimer que toutes ces années aient servis à quelques chose. Que la réalité surpasse le rêve. J'aurais aimé y croire. Te regarder et ne pas avoir peur. J'aurais aimé savoir qui tu est. Croire en ta réalité. J'aurais aimé pouvoir y croire et me trouver dans ton cœur._

_Du temps où « nous » était la seule chose qui comptait. Savoir que tu appartiens à ce monde est la seule chose qui me permet de tenir loin de toi. Ton doux rire résonne encore à mes oreilles comme des notes de musiques. Où que j'aille, tu est là, quelque part, et le savoir donne à ma vie un triste élan de mélancolie._

_Je sent au fond de mon cœur que notre fin arrive. Que si nous ne cessons pas de nous écrire, cela ne nous fera que plus tarder à retrouver le triste fil de nos existence. Pourtant, je n'en est pas envie, mais c'est une nécessité. Ne m'en veux pas, car, au fond de ton cœur, à l'endroit où mon nom n'est pas graver, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je me dit que tenir à toi devrait me donner la force et le courage de cesser de t'écrire, j'ai chercher partout, mais cette force est inexistence. La seule chose qui perdure est mon amour pour toi._

_N'écris plus, c'est mieux ainsi. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours._

_Edward»_

Ceci était la dernière lettre qu'il m'avait adressée. La relire ne me fit cependant pas l'effet escompter. Avant, quand je la lisais, un profond sentiment de haine m'envahissait. À l'époque, j'avais profondément été en colère après Edward d'avoir pu oser me dire une telle chose. Je lui en avait voulu comme je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. À tel point que j'en avais trouver la force de ne pas lui répondre. J'avais trouvé la force de me croire capable de l'oublier.

Cette lettre datait du 14 Novembre. Or, si l'on n'en croyais l'article parut dans la rubrique nécrologique du quotidien de la ville de Boston, Edward était mort le 17 Novembre. Trois jours plus tard. Ça en était effrayant.

Je me rappelle, il y a de cela déjà deux jours, avoir été dérangée par deux appel téléphoniques, passés à une heure tardive du soir. J'avais presque cru que ces appels avaient été passés par Edward. Maintenant, cette hypothèse devenait impossible. Risible même.

Conclusion ?

Je devenais folle. Je m'étais menti sur ma vie depuis ces deux dernières années. Edward était mort.

Qu'allais je faire maintenant ?

Même si c'était idiot, je tenais par dessus tout à me rendre sur la tombe de Edward. Je voulais le voir de mes yeux. Avoir une image à me passer dans ma tête à chaque fois que je repenserais à lui. Avoir une raison de faire mon deuil.

* * *

**Un retard impardonnable, je sais. Un chapitre un peu chiant, heuresement court, mais nécéssaire à la suite de l'histoire. Je vous jure essayer de poster le 5 rapidement. **

**Impressions ?**

**Idées ?**

**Je suis ouverte à toute vos propositions.**

**Volterra**


	5. Rose noire

**Chapitre 5**

**Rose Noire**

* * *

Le trajet en voiture entre Boston et Providence était plutôt court, cela dit, je m'arrêtais plusieurs fois en chemin, pour savoir si je devais acheter des fleurs. Et à chaque fois que j'entrais dans la boutique du fleuriste -cela m'appris d'ailleurs qu'il y avait bien plus de fleuriste ouvert la nuit que je ne le pensais- je partais avant d'être passée à la caisse, je trouvais cela sot d'acheter des fleurs à déposer sur sa tombe, mais bien malgré moi, c'était une de ces coutumes modernes dont personne ne se rappelle l'origine.

Quand je fus devant l'imposante grille en métal, il était presque minuit, et bon sang ce qu'il faisait froid en plein mois de décembre, une fois la nuit tombée. Bien sûr, comme je m'y était attendue, la porte était fermée, mais pour moi et mon étrange volonté de me rendre sur sa tombe à n'importe quel prix, ce ne fut pas un problème. La grille en métal gelée me glaça les doigts, mais je l'escalada sans problème, même si malheureusement mon manteau n'en sorti pas indemne.

Je du bien chercher pendant plusieurs heures dans l'immensité de la nécropole avant de trouver. Je du même me perdre plusieurs fois parmi les tombe mal alignés et pratiquement toutes effacées. Je me demandais pourquoi l'on avait enterré Edward dans un endroit aussi vieux et inquiétant, il n'y avait même pas d'allées, l'on marchait au milieu des gisants inégaux et fissurés. Les tombes n'étaient d'ailleurs même pas ornées de fleurs, et je me dit que j'avais eu raison de ne pas en acheter. Je ne voulais pas que la tombe d'Edward soit trop voyante parmi les autres, je voulais qu'elle passe inaperçue.

Après de nombreuses heures de recherches, je finis par m'assoupir contre un arbre, épuisée par le froid et la marche, sans n'avoir rien trouver. Ma nuit c'était donc finalement soldée par un échec. J'avais bien du tourner en rond dans ce cimetière une bonne dizaine de fois sans ne rien trouver. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on avait écrit qu'Edward avait était inhumé ici, si cette information était fausse.

A l'aube, je fut réveillée par la mise en route de l'arrosage automatique, qui, malheureusement trempa mes vêtements en une demie seconde. Cette espèce de défi que je m'était lancé n'aboutis donc pas, et, exténuée, je décida de rentrer chez moi.

En chemin, je remarquai une Volvo gris argentée qui me collai étrangement au train. Elle me précéda durant toute la durée du trajet, et je ne put apercevoir le visage du conducteur, mais je sentais ses yeux vriller dans mon dos, et pas un seul instant, bien que son bolide puisse sans problème dépasser les deux cents kilomètres heures, il ne me doubla. Quand je fus enfin arrivée à destination, la voiture avait miraculeusement disparue -je devenais folle-.

Et c'est ainsi que je repris le fil tranquille de ma petite vie paisible, et bien qu'Edward restait toujours dans mes esprits, je finis par quelques peu oublier l'épisode du cimetière. Ce passèrent ainsi deux ou trois semaines, pendant lesquelles je rendit visite à mes parents, en évitant bien étendu de passer devant l'ancienne maison d'Edward, étant donné que je savais bien que la voir les volets clos et le jardin mal entretenu me donnerai surement le cafard pour le reste de la semaine.

Je vécu donc dans cette sérénité relative jusqu'au jour où, assise sur mon canapé, et regardant le journal télévisé, rien que de très habituel donc, on sonna à ma porte. Un coup bref, mais toutefois très audible. Me demandant qui pouvait bien venir me déranger un dimanche soir, j'allais néanmoins ouvrir : personne, hormis un bouquet de roses ... noires. Et bien que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie de telles fleurs, ce cadeau bien singulier me laissa perplexe, mais ce fut surement la carte qui l'accompagnais qui m'intrigua le plus; et voici ce qu'il était écrit :

_"Ma Bella_

_La mort apporte bien plus de réconfort qu'il n'y paraît, bien plus que chacun de nos jours passés ensembles, bien plus que ces douces mélodies qui nous enchantent malgré nous. Je m'autorise à t'offrir ce cadeau, peut-être est-ce un clin d'œil, ou bien juste une preuve de ce que tu recherchais, mais n'oublie jamais que les loups qui rodent ne sont pas toujours là où l'on pense. _

_A bientôt j'espère,_

_Une personne qui ne t'a jamais oubliée"_

_« Une personne qui ne m'a jamais oubliée »_ Bin voyons. Une farce surement, de mauvais goût certes, mais il fallait croire que certaines personnes n'avaient vraiment que sa pour occuper leur temps. Je pris le bouquet, et le jeta directement à la poubelle, et m'écorcha le doigt par la même occasion. Laissant échapper un juron, je mis mon doigt sous l'eau en me demandant vraiment ce qui était passer par la tête de la personne expéditrice de ces fleurs.

Le lendemain matin, une fois apprêtée et dans ma voiture, je mis la radio. C'était l'heure des chansons dédicacées. L'on passa d'abord des chansons d'amour, destinée à déclarer la flamme de gens timide envers leur chère et tendre -je trouvais cela idiot- puis vint une chanson, Clair de Lune, de Debussy, certainement l'une de mes musiques préférées, et bien que je n'affectionne pas la musique classique en général, ce morceau ci me plaisait bien. A la fin du morceaux, le présentateur déclara que la dédicace était pour une certaine Rose Noire, suivi du message : « _Au regret de ne pouvoir faire plus_ ». Il prétendis ensuite que la personne concernée avait surement beaucoup de chance que l'on passe un tel morceau pour lui ou elle car il était très beau.

_« Rose noire » _Je me demandais bien qui cela pouvait être, mais, enfin arrivée à destination, je sortis du véhicule et abandonna la « _Rose noire _» et tout ce qui lui était rattaché. Prête à affronter une nouvelle journée de cours et de manifestations d'affection par tout mes « _amis_ »

* * *

**Hum ... Je sais pas vraiment comment me justifier cette fois-ci. Presque une année entière sans poster ... Je 'nai aucune excuse si ce n'est que je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Soyez heureux, si je m'atait forcée peut-être que ma fic serait devenu moins bonne ? ==' Bref ... Je vous rassure, cette fois-ci j'ai vraiment prévu de m'y remettre sérieusement ! :D**

**A bientot j'espère ! Et encore désolée à tous mes lecteurs !**

**Volterra**


End file.
